


послеоперационный период

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Booty Calls, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: booty call fic
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 26





	послеоперационный период

Рэй назвал это «послеоперационным периодом».

— Когда ты свободен? — в первый раз после первого раза спросил Тренер. Для этого ему потребовалось восемь часов и тридцать шесть минут. Секунды Рэй посчитать не успел. Он в тот день мало что успевал и постарался не дёргаться из-за этого слишком сильно.  
— Свободен? — бумаги перед ним, разложенные постранично, выпали из фокуса.  
— Хочу тебя увидеть, — последнее слово утонуло, Тренер решил не акцентировать на нём внимание.  
— А, — Рэй пытался сыграть в дурачка, дёрнул коленом, поёрзал на неудобном стуле, понял, что поясница уже затекла. Встал и сделал несколько шагов, потянулся. Горячим невидимым прикосновением растеклось по бёдрам, воспоминанием о том, что закончилось восемь часов и тридцать семь минут назад. — В среду?

Понедельники мало у кого выдавались лёгкими. Этот же стал настоящим испытанием. Из-за жжения в особенно нежных местах Рэй постоянно отвлекался. И возвращался мысленно к Тренеру. Точно бы не помешало одолжить его прикид хоть на день, всё мягкое, комфортное, свободное.  
Микки бы не понял, Рэй бы не стал, конечно, только не на работе. За её пределами он мог ходить в чём угодно, хоть в очках, как у Элтона Джона.

— Раньше не сможешь? — уточнил Тренер, голос его не изменился.  
— Нет, работа, — вдаваться в подробности Рэй не собирался. Вряд ли Тренеру было настолько интересно. Пока что.  
— Тогда до среды, — попрощался Тренер. Рэй уже собирался положить трубку и услышал: — У тебя или у меня?  
— У тебя, — согласился Рэй, ему в квартире Тренера понравилось. Хотя увидел он мало и то уже утром.

Матрас у него точно было удобный, сам Тренер спать не мешал. 

К среде он перестал постоянно прижимать пальцы к нескольким следам укусов. Не синяки, но отказывались оставлять Рэя в покое. Бёдра он вообще два дня подряд мазал успокаивающим кремом и всерьёз подумал предложить Тренеру побриться. Предлагать стоило с порога.  
Только на пороге Тренер встретил его в одних штанах. У Рэя пересохло во рту и горле одновременно. Зудеть начало всё тело, в ожидании, пока его коснутся.

— Зачем так много одежды? — это Тренер спросил уже в спальне.

К тому моменту на Рэе остались только джинсы, да носки с трусами, так что Тренер как-то запоздал. Ответ всё никак не придумывался, сложно было придумать что-то достаточно саркастичное, пока жёсткая щетина колола низ живота.

— И ты не помогаешь, — заметил Тренер, он уже тянул джинсы вниз, зацепив и бельё.  
— Ты вроде сам, — голос сорвался, Рэй дёрнул его за волосы, почти бессильно, ухватиться особо было не за что, — справляешься.  
— Это комплимент? — Тренер смотрел на него огромными глазами, облизывал губы, дышал на полувставший член Рэя.  
— Это... да, — Рэй прикусил нижнюю губу. Последнюю попытку на внятный ответ он просрал в тот же момент.

Носки Тренер с него сдёрнул так, что Рэй даже не понял, куда те улетели.  
После нескольких поцелуев, пальцев на затылке (массаж, быстрый, короткий, очень его оказалось мало), наступила очередь зубов. Тренер теперь не кусался, скорее посылал по телу Рэя разряд от предвкушения.  
Соски никогда не были его эрогенной зоной, видимо, к ним требовался особый подход. Рэй на эту мысль засмеялся, Тренер улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы вылизать рот как-то особенно медленно и глубоко. Чтобы сбилось дыхание.  
Сколько раз оно могло сбиться? Рэй не хотел знать ответ.  
Минута за минутой, Рэй ощущал себя печеньем, которое слишком долго держали в молоке, ещё немного и сломался бы. Не пополам, конечно, но где-то близко к тому.  
Сам снял с Тренера штаны, сам расставил ноги, сам выгнулся.  
На пальцах блестела смазка, Рэй остановил его руку, выдохнул слабо и проговорил:

— Презерватив, — секунда задержки, Тренер только поднял брови и хмыкнул, провёл носом у него под челюстью, вдохнул, выдохнул, вновь обдал жаром Рэя.

Он надел резинку и смазал член, Рэй закинул ему на бок левую ногу, притянул ближе. Открыл пошире глаза и рот, Тренер посмотрел между ними, за тем, как Рэй принимал его в себя.  
Стоило бы расслабиться и вроде бы у Рэя получилось. Нога всё норовила съехать, Тренер придержал Рэя под коленом, погладил под ним, заставляя поёжиться от щекотки.

— Нормально? — остановился, ещё даже не вставил до конца.  
— Да, — держаться за одеяло в тот момент казалось вернее, чем за Тренера. Накатило ощущение, что их смазывало друг в друга, вплетало, вплавляло. Всё тело пульсировало, внутри был Тренер, его сердце тоже билось сильно.

И ещё какие-то секунды задержки.  
Рэй поднял верхнюю губу, показал резцы и подогнал.

— Давай, блядь, — точно подействовало лучше, чем «пожалуйста», которое он заполошно повторял ночью на понедельник. Тогда Тренер только замедлялся после каждого такого срывавшегося призыва от Рэя.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс Рэю в ухо, утробно поблагодарил, снова потёрся носом, уже о волосы, двинул бёдрами, так, чтобы Рэй точно понял, что это чистосердечное «спасибо», никакого сарказма, никаких игр.  
— За что? — пальцы отцепились от одеяла, прошлись по расплывшейся татуировке. Её Рэй в прошлый раз облизывал так, что язык готов был онеметь.  
— Приехал, — вытащил член до головки, помазал ею между ягодиц, так что Рэй сжал их, — готовый.  
— Обр-ращайся, — смог выговорить Рэй.

Ладонь Тренера легла поверх его — влажные и горячие пальцы переплелись.  
Смотреть в глаза так близко. Рэй бы и не подумал, тогда. Сейчас всё внимание сосредоточил на том, чтобы успевать дышать, чтобы запомнить ритм, теперь тот получился больше хаотичным, чем размеренным.  
После этого Тренер уже ничего не говорил, дышал Рэю в губы, облизывал их только, поцелуи на такой скорости оказались не занятием первой важности.  
В конце Рэй притянул его ближе к себе, заставил лечь на себя, ноги разъехались, Тренер держал его за бедро одной рукой и двигал им, насаживал на себя, подгонял.  
Рэю хватило потереться о его живот пару раз и кончить в тот момент, когда Тренер его поцеловал — отвлекаться больше было не на что.  
Следующий послеоперационный период длился пять дней.  
За который Рэй успел забыть, что услышал в первую ночь, но отказывался перестать проматывать в голове события второй.  
Тренер опять ему позвонил.

— У тебя не спальня, небось, а комната с гробом.  
— Да, он одноместный, — подыграл Рэй.  
— Точно? А крышка у него крепкая?  
— Что, хочешь меня увидеть?  
— И услышать, и ещё кое-что, — пауза на раздумья Тренеру не понадобилась.

Рэй посмотрел на себя в зеркало, повертел головой, провёл рукой по затылку. В машине он сидел один и ждал, и вокруг никого не было. Если бы они продолжили разговор... Нет, Тренер явно говорил с ним в какой-то особой тональности.

— Я лучше к тебе приеду.  
— У меня новая подушка, — подкупил его Тренер.  
— Ортопедическая? — пошутил Рэй.  
— Ага, — вот это точно был сюрприз, Рэй два утра подряд просыпался с подушкой в обнимку, никак не с ней под головой.  
— Когда?  
— Сегодня? Или я собью твой график?

Тренер явно не принимал в расчёт, что сбил Рэю всё другое, всё что только можно.

— Нет, сегодня.

В этот раз был ужин, лёгкий, Рэй съел все овощи, а от мяса оставил две трети. В этот раз был душ. В этот раз были поцелуи в шею, пока Рэй упирался руками в стену.

— Хорошо, когда тебя не надо раздевать.  
— А как же элемент... — ладони накрыли плечи, сжали, размяли. Пришлось думать новую мысль: — как же растянуть удовольствие?  
— В прошлый раз удовольствие растянуло себя само, — просмеялся Тренер. Уже Рэю в поясницу. Укусил его за ягодицу, для симметрии оставил след и на второй. Эти укусы точно были легче, чем в первый раз. И их недоставало в следующий.

Кажется, Рэй составлял список.  
Кажется, список этот работал как-то против Рэя, а не на его стороне.  
Горячий язык между ягодиц не способствовал мыслительному процессу. Тренер сжал его за бедро, пальцами второй руки придерживал ягодицу и продолжил лизать и лизать. Да, тут одним ужином было никак не отделаться. Никакая бы еда не помогла.  
Пока Тренер его трахал, Рэй врезался рукой в полку, сбил с неё книги. Он шипел и вздыхал, откидывал голову назад, чувствовал, как Тренер пытался сдуть его волосы и не жаловался. Шею лизал с такой же щедростью, как и задницу.

— Хорошо, что у меня моющиеся обои, — сказал Тренер после того, как вытащил член из дырки Рэя, та сжалась ещё раз, ведь за словами последовал укус в плечо.  
— Да уж, повезло.

На подушке спалось отлично. Утром Рэй открыл глаза и понял, что грел ступни о ноги Тренера. Тот спокойно спал и изредка посапывал. Рэй проснулся раньше будильника и сделал завтрак.  
Который они ели и смотрели друг на друга. Джеймс проснулся со следами от подушки на лице и явно ещё не успел выспаться.  
На прощание Рэй помог прижать себя к двери. Поцелуй выдался долгим и таким томным, что Рэй даже подумал забыть о делах. Но дела бы не дали забыть о себе сами.

— До встречи?  
— Ага, ага, — поцеловал сам ещё раз, поскрёб ногтями вечно горячие плечи. Обвёл татуировку, Джеймс куснул его за губу и отстранился.

Послеоперационный период в этот раз Рэй прервал сам, когда понял, что пусть схема и работала, но выходила странной. Косоногой, как качавшийся стол в квартире близкого друга.

— Хочешь встретиться? — предложил сам, по телефону, поздно ночью, пока лежал в постели и грелся.  
— Давай.  
— Не у тебя и не у меня, — предупредил Рэй.  
— А где? Снимешь номер в «Хилтоне»? Позовёшь в «Викторию», трахаться на второй этаж?

Звучало заманчиво. Теперь так звучало даже потрахаться на ринге (при условии отсутствия зрителей и закрытого зала), или в лифте в доме Тренера.

— Нет, — Рэй постарался не засмеяться. — Кофе пьёшь?  
— Пью.  
— Выпьешь со мной кофе?  
— Выпью. Когда?  
— Послезавтра.  
— Ох, как долго, лучше я не буду вообще пить кофе до встречи.

При встрече Тренер выглядел замученным.

— Выглядишь невыспавшимся, — Рэй купил им кофе и пару десертов, в которых не был уверен, но Тренеру точно не помешало бы.  
— Я не пил кофе, — он отхлебнул из стакана.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Готовился.

Десерты он умял сам, почти. Последняя ложка каждого заботливо отправлялась в рот к Рэю. То есть его кормили с руки практически. Это бодрило точно сильнее кофеина.

— У меня есть одна проблема, — признался Тренер и наклонился поближе, Рэй уже приготовился услышать какой-то невероятный секрет. Не для всех.

И услышал.

— У меня никогда не сносило крышу в марте, никогда, — своими пальцами Рэй зацепился за красную нить на запястье Тренера, как бы намекая, что им и стоит продолжать разговор на такой дистанции. — И вот в этом году у меня ощущение, что подростковый спермотоксикоз был лишь разогревом, причём, слабым. Я только посмотрю тебе в глаза и у меня уже готова стопка идей и вариантов о том, как бы заставить их закатиться. Или посмотреть, как у тебя будут расширяться зрачки.

Рэй моргнул. Медленно. Быстрее не мог.

— И ресницы эти, я знаю, что такое не для всех, но я бы хотел... — Тренер усмехнулся и потёр уголок губы, не позволяя потоку слов продолжаться. — И то, как ты реагируешь на укусы. Я думал, что всегда будет одинаково.

О, он думал.  
Блядь, Рэй наклонился ещё ближе. Пока ещё расстояние между ними было приемлемо для беседы почти любого уровня. И всё же — точно интимного.

— Так что мне сейчас тяжело. Спать, работать.  
— А что легко?  
— Если ты думаешь, что я скажу — с тобой легко, то я так не скажу. Вряд ли ощущение, что сердечный приступ вот-вот случится, можно назвать комфортным.  
— Тогда сбавь темп, — предложил Рэй, пока гладил его по запястью. На самом деле он отслеживал пульс Тренера. Высокий. Для обычного перерыва на кофе.  
— Позвони мне в апреле, — трагично сказал Тренер.

Послеоперационный период для самого себя Тренер определил сам.

— Ага.  
— Или напиши лучше.  
— Как пожелаешь.  
— Или поехали к тебе, я всё ещё думаю про гроб.

Напоследок. 

— Давай погуляем, — предложение Рэй закрепил коротким поцелуем.  
— Да, давай, мне нужно... — Тренер прокашлялся. — Голову прочистить.

Когда они вышли на улицу и Тренер застегнул бомбер, Рэй погладил его по ладони и, не сдержавшись, поинтересовался:

— А ты сам выдержишь не звонить до апреля?

Сначала Тренер его поцеловал, они стукнулись очками, но предпочли этого не замечать. Тренер погладил его за ушами:

— Конечно нет, так что не бери трубку.  
— Договорились.

Рэй довёл их до «Савой», выбрал самый дорогой номер.

— Это до апреля? — поинтересовался Тренер, который горячими руками под рубашкой мешал Рэю открыть дверь в номер.  
— Да, останемся тут, — Рэй скинул пальто.

Тренер нашёл спальню и упал на кровать.

— Давай в этот раз ты сверху? — почти попросил, пока скидывал кроссовки.  
— Да неужели.  
— Прости, раньше никак не мог предложить, только смотрел на тебя и...  
— Я понял, и думать было сложно.

Рэй его понимал.

— Очень, — Тренер потёр член через штаны, — сложно.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты побрился, — Рэй расстёгивал рубашку.  
— Сейчас?  
— Нет, к апрелю.  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас можем попробовать ванну с гидромассажем.  
— Дай-ка мне попробовать кое-что другое сначала, — поднятые брови намекали на то, что Рэю следовало подойти поближе.

Наклониться, почти поклониться. Стащить с себя очки до того, как те бы съехали сами.  
Поцеловать, глубоко.  
Вызвать холодными ладонями на шее мурашки, услышать, как Тренер простонал тихо.

— Да, — он облизал губы, погладил кончиком носа родинку Рэя. — Теперь я готов.  
— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Рэй снял рубашку, Тренер приподнялся на локтях, заинтересованный. — Сегодня тридцать первое марта.

Тренер повалил его на кровать и начал что-то шептать про невозможное, невероятное и чертовски холодное. И ещё про весеннее небо с проблесками солнца. Он успел сказать достаточно, чтобы Рэй запутался в нём и в себе.  
Это оказалось удивительно приятно. Рэй планировал отказаться от послеоперационных периодов.  
В апреле.


End file.
